


Truth or Wait Really

by littlepinkbow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepover early in the band's history leads to more than Ashton really bargained for - but he really doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Wait Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loafers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/gifts).



The first band sleepover after Ashton joined the band had started with telling Ashton different stories about the band and one another.  Ashton had shared some of his own stories with the other boys but after several hours they had nabbed some beers from the fridge and were sitting in a circle around the large coffee table in the middle of the room talking.

“Want to play truth or dare?” Calum had asked, stretching his arms out over the coffee table as he looked from each both to the other.

Ashton shrugged, nodding and twisting his beer bottle between his hand, “Haven’t got much better to do.”

“Okay fine, I’ll start.” Luke said, tipping his bottle over onto the table with a frown and looking over at Calum, “Truth or dare, mate?”

“Dare,” Calum said gently, tapping his fingers against the bottle and settling his focus back on Luke.

Ashton leaned back just slightly and moved his focus from one boy to the other in front of him, his attention focusing on one and then the other, finally settling on Luke when he began to speak again.

“I dare you to go get us a few more beers,” Luke said with an amused grin on his face, laughing softly and clasping his hands together in front of him.

“Whatever, you’re an idiot.” Calum said, dropping both of his hands down onto the ground next to him to push himself up to get more beers for the group of them.

When it finally came around to Ashton’s turn, he set his sights on Michael who was spinning his bottle around on the table, his attention on the bottle in front of him rather than the boys around him. “Michael, truth or dare?” He asked, drumming his fingers against the table as he waited for Michael to look up.

Michael, who had otherwise been completely engrossed in seemingly nothing, finally looked up with a small hum, shrugging his shoulders and looking at Ashton, “Truth cause I don’t feel like walking up to get you something to eat or something stupid.”

Ashton smirked at that, letting out a soft laugh and answering Michael without skipping a beat, “Fine, have you ever hooked up with anyone in the band?”

Luke sat forward, his elbows resting on the table, while Calum stretched his legs under the table and Michael’s cheeks went bright pink as he stared at Ashton. “Seriously? Whatever.  Nothing out of the ordinary, but I blew Cal once.” He said, moving his hand so that he could drop his head down onto the table, letting it land on his arm.

Ashton hadn’t actually thought he would get an answer from Michael.  Or well, he thought Michael would tell him no, but instead, he got way more than he had actually bargained for.  

“Wait what?” Calum said, looking up with wide eyes and looking over at Michael. “When? I don’t even--” He paused, stopping himself and keeping his bewildered look on his face.

“Dunno. We were a bit wasted.  Think we got vodka off someone.” Michael mumbled, his cheeks a shade of red that had probably never been seen before.

“I don’t remember at all.” Calum said, his face slipping into a slight frown as he looked down, clasping his fingers together in his lap.

“I watched.” Luke mumbled out, his voice just above a whisper and his shoulders shrugging slightly.

“Wait really?” Calum looked some mix of confused and surprised as he looked over at Luke.

Ashton’s eyes were wide and they were shifting from one boy to the next and he really couldn’t actually believe the situation that was unfolding in front of his eyes.  

“Whatever, anyway, Luke truth or dare.” Calum said, shifting the focus in an apparent attempt to get the focus off of Michael and himself.

“Dare.” Luke said, lifting his bottle to his lips and taking a sip off of it before sitting it back down.

“I dare you to kiss Ashton.” Calum said plainly, reaching over to nudge Michael’s side as if it should make Michael feel better about the entire situation.

“Is that even okay?” Luke asked Ashton, although he was already scooting over closer to the other male.

“Yeah, whatever, I don’t really care.” Ashton said moving his hands to rest behind him so that he was leaned back on them and turning his attention to Luke.

Rather than just leaning over to kiss Ashton, Luke took full advantage of how he was sitting and climbed into his lap, straddling his legs and leaning forward to press their lips into a kiss.  His hands came up and rested on either side of Ashton’s face as he parted his lips slightly into the kiss.

Ashton left his right hand behind him, holding himself up, but moved his left hand to Luke’s hip as he tipped his head to the side and kissed him back, his own lips parting and his tongue flicking out just slightly against Luke’s lips.  When he had come over for the band sleepover this wasn’t at all what he was expecting, but at the moment he really couldn’t complain about what was happening.

When Luke pulled back it was with a cheshire cat grin on his face and he scooted himself out of Ashton’s lap, looking back at Calum with his smirk still present, “Good enough then? Or would you like to see more?”

“Could’ve been better. Like this.” Calum said, wasting no time in making his way over to Michael and wiggling his way into the other male’s lap. He leaned forward to whisper into Michael’s ear, “I’m sorry I don’t remember,” and when he leaned back it was with a sheepish grin on his lips and he leaned in to kiss Michael’s lips.

Michael hadn’t really minded Calum not remembering, it had been the first time Michael sucked anyone off as it was and he probably hadn’t done a great job of it. Before he had a chance to say anything else he felt Calum’s lips against his and his eyes fell shut and he went into the kiss, his hands moving to slide around Calum’s waist.  

Calum had parted his lips and licked into Michael’s mouth, licking over his teeth and slowly exploring the other male’s mouth with his tongue.  He had only pulled back when he felt a hand on his shoulder, a hand that he knew didn’t belong to Michael.  “What?” He asked, looking over at Luke and Ashton who were now right next to them.

Michael looked slightly dazed, a small smile painted on his lips as he watched Calum for a moment before looking in Ashton and Luke’s direction.

“We want kisses too.” Luke said, pushing his bottom lip out into an exaggerated pout before bringing his fingers up to push against Calum’s cheek gently.

“Needy,” Michael said with a smirk before looking up to Ashton’s slightly pink cheeks. “Come on then,” he spoke quietly before reaching up to place his fingers on the back of Ashton’s neck, pulling him forward to join their lips into a kiss.

Ashton went into Michael’s grip, closing his eyes and kissing him back, a kiss that was different than Luke’s, it was a bit more confident and firm to Luke’s soft, gentle, almost timid kiss.

Calum rolled his eyes at Michael and Ashton before looking back to Luke, “Idiots,” he murmured, grinning as Luke leaned into him and pressing his lips to the other male’s lips.  He kept his eyes just hardly open so that he could peek over at Michael and Ashton to but his mouth’s focus was entirely on Luke as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking and nipping on it gently.

Luke reached out to wrap his right hand around Calum’s hip, his left hand moving to rest in Michael’s lap, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze as a small whimper was pulled from his chest at the way Calum was sucking on his lip.

A few moments later when the boys had pulled away from each other, Michael’s attention remained on Ashton and he tipped his head to the side before asking him softly, “So are you rethinking joining us?”

Ashton’s cheeks went bright red and he dropped his voice to barely a whisper, a whisper that only his boys could understand for sure, “Think you lot have convinced me to never leave, actually.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this - I know it's short - I'm sorry for that!


End file.
